Live, Love, and Keep Laughing
by SheriMeister
Summary: The night Shinji died, Minako cried. She promised him she would always keep laughing...always keep being happy. This night, just this one night, she needed to break her promise. A Persona 3 Portable One-shot


**Okay… so right now I'm hooked to the game Persona 3 Portable, and I got some inspiration to write something related to this fandom. This fic will be a one-shot, and it'll be about the scene where Shinji dies/lapses into a coma after Takaya shot him. **

**Oh, and during the real event, Ken was there, along with Shinji, but for this fic, just imagine that no one was there yet. Minako (FeMC) and Akihiko were the first to arrive. =)**

* * *

_**~Live, Love, and Keep Laughing~**_  
_**A P3P Oneshot**_

"_You look best when you laugh, so don't cry, okay?" _

"_Okay. I'll try."_

"_Good. Always keep laughing."_

* * *

The shrill scream of a young brunette pierced the thick, tension filled atmosphere. The glowing light of the full moon illuminated the scene in front of her- a third person kneeling down beside a badly wounded individual.

A bullet shell lay near the wounded young man. A pool of blood was slowly expanding its area, coloring the alleyway dark red. The victim's breath was uneven. His hand lay on his chest, trying to stop the blood.

The girl's crimson colored irises widened when she recognized the person lying on the ground. She rushed forward, and slid to a stop on her knees. Despite her ferociously trembling lips, the brunette could muster enough strength to mumble her question.

"What happened?"

The person kneeling beside her was currently trying to tend to the injured one's wounds with trembling hands. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain.

"They shot him."

He finally spoke, but his words were barely audible. The young man's light colored hair was plastered to his forehead. His gray eyes were dilated and his breath came out ragged. "Shinji. I can't believe they shot Shinji."

"Sempai, it's going to be okay."

Both kneeling teenagers looked at the other teen lying on the ground. Strands of his dark brown hair partly concealed his eyes. His husky whisper seemed to break his closest friend out of his trance and give the girl more strength to speak.

"I'm sorry, sempai. I'm so sorry."

Her voice started to break towards the end of her apology. By the time she was done, large drops of tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her sniffles echoed in the empty alley.

The soft touch of a hand caused the young girl to stop sniffling. Shinjiro's right hand cupped the left side of her face. His thumb gently brushed a teardrop off of her cheek.

"Come on now, Minako. Stop that."

The brunette placed her hand on top of his. Her tears flowed uncontrollably, although her sniffling had stopped.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop."

"Hey, I told you before, right? That you look best when you laugh."

Minako nodded, remembering his words. That had been the beginning of their relationship as lovers. The memories came flooding back to her like a tidal wave which triggered her emotions even more, causing even more tears to fall.

"I remember. I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to stop."

"At least smile for me, please. Just one last time."

Minako looked at Shinjiro as if she'd just received an impossible task. She soon gave in to his pleading eyes and warm smile. A moment later, the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she tried to fulfill her partner's wish.

"That's my girl."

Shinji's comment caused Minako to smile even more. The slight curve of her lips soon turned into a full, crescent shaped smile.

Satisfied with Minako's smile, Shinji turned to Akihiko.

"Aki, take care of everyone, especially Minako."

Akihiko, who had his head hung low, looked at his friend. He simply nodded and answered, "I will." His hands clenched into tight fists and punched the ground a couple of times. "I'll protect everyone and their memories of you."

"Good to hear, Aki. Also, Minako, keep smiling. Live your life to the fullest because this is the only chance you'll ever have. Love your friends, family, and your future boyfriends. Last but not least, always keep laughing."

Minako took Shinji's hand and brought it to her lips. She managed to squeak, "I will. I promise you."

Shinjiro then smiled. A moment later, his eyelids concealed his irises, forever. His right hand, which Minako held, became limp. The young girl gently placed his hand on his chest and stood up.

Akihiko was also up on his feet a while later. He glanced at Minako, who was shaking like a leaf. On instinct, he took a couple of steps towards her and wrapped his arms around her. The warmth of his body and the kindness that radiated off of him lessened Minako's trembling. The two of them stood, finding comfort in each other's arms, sharing the pain of losing one of the most important people to them.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too sappy. When I was playing P3P as the FeMC, I maxed out the moon social link and got in a relationship with Shinji. When Takaya shot him, I went "FFFFFF!"… So, I just wanted to write something along the lines of Shinji's death/coma, only with Minako and Akihiko present.**

**Does anyone want a 2****nd**** chapter added to this? It could be about how Akihiko healed Minako's wounds ;) **

**~ SheriMeister**


End file.
